Episode 34 (2011)
Power × To × Avenge (ジツリョク×デ×セツジョク, Jitsuryoku × de × Setsujoku) is the 34th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It was aired on June 03, 2012. Synopsis Due to Sadaso's withdrawal in fear on Killua's capabilties, Sadaso warns Riehvelt to be cautious on him. However, Riehvelt plans to continue his tricks in order for him to achieve his goal in becoming a Floor Master. However Killua appears out of nowhere and warns both Riehvelt and Gido to play nicely. Gon wins his first match in the 200th floor beating Sadaso by default. Before their matches against Riehvelt and Gido, Gon and Killua trains for their upcoming matches. Gon and Gido's rematch is up this time Gon carries his father's Fishing Rod. Gon starts off by running towards his opponent but Gido uses his Tornado Top to halt Gon's attack, follows by Shotgun Blues. Gon is able to repel Gido's attack using Ren. Gon then prepares his pole and Gido realizes that Gon plans to stop him from spinning. Gon releases his fishing rod and aims toward his opponent. Gon then attaches the hook of his Fishing Rod on to one of the flagstones of the ring and successfully throws Gido flying. Gon gains victory. After the match, Killua faces against Riehlvelt. Killua jumps high but before he hits his opponent, Riehlvelt uses Aura Blast to escape. Killua merely shrugs it off, blaming that he jumped too high. Riehlvelt then takes out his weapon, the Twin Snake. He attacks Killua with it but he is able to catch both of his whips. Riehlvelt switches the buttons on that sends a large amount of electricity. He calls this move the Thunder Snake. However, due to background on being tortured when he was a kid, he is able to withstand the electricity, although he still feels slight amount of pain. Killua throws Riehlvelt above the ground and he begs Killua to save him. Killua agrees and catches him while holding his Thunder Snakes, being completely electrified. Killua earns his second win. After a few days, the fight between Killua and Gido is supposed to take place but Gido is unable to compete because of the damage he took from Gon. Gon next faces Riehlvelt. Quickly Riehvelt takes out his weapons but Gon lifts up another flagstone and throws it towards Riehlvelt. He dodges by using Aura Blast but Gon anticipates his mo ve and stops him, takes his Twin Snakes, wraps it around Riehlvelt's neck and scares him that he will turn on the switch for the Thunder Snakes. Riehlvelt falls unconscious and Gon becomes the winner. After the fight, Gon meets up with Hisoka and he praises Gon for the progression he made and agrees to fight him next. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sadaso *Killua *Rievhelt *Gido *Gon *Zushi *Wing *Hisoka Trivia * This is where Gon obtained his first 2 victories on 200th Floor Battle in Heavens Arena Arc. * Gon uses flagstones to his opponents in both wins. * After Gon earned his first victory at 200th Floor in this episode, both him and Killua won their first victory at 200th floor by default. Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc